Gender Bender
by StoryReader888
Summary: Ichigo is turned into a female, and Renji falls for him her
1. Chapter 1

**.:Gender Bender:.**

**Ichigo KurosakixRenji Abarai**

**A Bleach Ficlet**

**For Blue's "In Someone Else's Shoes" Contest**

Act 1/5

Everything was peaceful in Karakura Town that morning. Everything was normal, just as it should be. The sun rose, casting an orange hue over the city. The trees were a lush green and the birds were chirping happily as they danced in the wind.

Yuzu had woken up early, like always, and began preparing breakfast for the Kurosaki household. Karin was sitting at the table, watching her sister with a bored expression. Isshin was sitting next to her, reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee.

Ichigo was just waking up. He climbed out of bed with a yawn, rubbing his head full of orange hair. He was too tired to notice that his silky hair was much longer than it's normal length, and much softer. He didn't notice that his shirt was much tighter than the night before, and he didn't notice that his stomach had gotten smaller, giving him perfectly sculpted curves.

Ichigo went into his closet, grabbing his school uniform and tossing it onto the bed. With another yawn, he pulled his shirt off; The small pressure he felt on his chest slowly faded.

He blinked in confusion.

Something wasn't right. Something was very strange.

He felt something light and feathery brush against the small of his back and his chest felt very cold, _exposed_.

Scratching his head, he headed over to the mirror Rukia had placed on his wall. He stared at his reflection and blinked. Once it registered in his mind, his brown eyes widened and a yelp of horror left his soft pink lips.

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin looked up at the ceiling before looking back at each other and shrugging.

Back upstairs, Ichigo was on his knees in front of the mirror, his hands gripping his long hair tightly. His mouth was agape and his brown eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"Ichigo! What's - " Rukia jumped through the open window, landing softly on the wood floor. She had been alarmed by Ichigo's scream, which had echoed throughout Karakura Town (disturbing dogs and car alarms alike). Her eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I-Ichigo...what happened?" Her blue orbs moved to his medium sized chest, which was still exposed, making Ichigo squirm uncomfortably and cover his chest with his arms, his cheeks flaring.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Gender Bender:.**

**Ichigo KurosakixRenji Abarai**

**A Bleach Ficlet**

**Act 2/5**

"I...I don't know!" He was beginning to panic.

"J-Just calm down. I'll be right back!" Rukia instructed before jumping out the window. She came back a few minutes later, carrying the Karakura High's Girls' Uniform. "First things first. Put this on."

"I can't wear that!" he scowled, "I'm not a girl!"

She gave him a 'are-you-serious' look and held the uniform out to him. He protested, but eventually caved and slipped it on (after complaining about how his 'manhood' was now gone). It fit snuggly against his newly found curves. Ichigo grabbed his...er..._her_ school bag and headed out the door with Rukia.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" Ichigo hissed as they descended down the stairs.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" she responded.

They stepped into the kitchen, expecting some sort of comment on his appearance, but none came.

"It's about time you woke up, my lovely daughter!" Isshin called happily as he stood up and glomped the now female boy. Ichigo blinked in confusion and shoved him off.

"What the hell?"

Isshin retreated to the table, sobbing about how his eldest daughter hated him.

"Here you go, Big Sister!" Yuzu smiled, handing his..._her_ lunch to _her_.

Ichigo took it and blinked, sending a confused glance at Rukia who shrugged in return.

"We should visit Urahara after school." Rukia mused as she headed for the front door, the sulking Ichigo right behind her.

"We should go _now_, Rukia!"

She stopped and stared at _her_, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" _she _snapped.

"Your voice...it's very feminine." she pointed out.

"Along with everything else! Which is why we should go _now_ instead of _later_!"

"We can't miss school, Ichigo." she scolded before turning around and continuing their walk towards Karakura High School.

Ichigo let out a groan as they entered the school, expecting some sort of comment about his now female appearance. However, just like at home, none came. It was very awkward for Ichigo, when Orihime tried to coax him into going shopping with him and Keigo was hitting on him.

Rukia was enjoying Ichigo's discomfort, trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

.:Gender Bender:.

Ichigo KurosakixRenji Abarai

A Bleach Ficlet

Act 3/5

Ichigo scowled for the thousandth time that day as he walked by Rukia's side. They were heading to Urahara's to try and figure out what had caused Ichigo's gender switch and to find a way to reverse it.

"This is ridiculous." _she_ muttered, tugging at the end of _her_ skirt to attempt to make it longer. His attempt failed, of course.

Rukia chuckled, glancing at his now female companion as she slid the door to Urahara's shop open. "Stop complaining, Ichigo! It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad! I'm a _woman_, Rukia! How is it _not that bad_!" _she_ screached as _she _walked into the shop. _She_ could hear familiar voices inside. Sure enough, once they had entered the room, three sets of eyes turned to stare at the two, each with a different expression.

Renji, who's face had turned as red as his stare, was staring at Ichigo's chest.

Urahara, who's face was covered by his fan, had a perverted glint in his eyes.

And Yoruichi had a look of amusement playing on hers.

"Welcome, _Ichifemale_~" Urahara greeted with a grin.

"W-What the hell'd you just call me?" _she _growled, hand balled into a fist as an irk mark appeared below _her_ eye.

"Sit, sit, cupcake~!" Urahara waved his hand towards the spot next to him. Ichigo's eye twitched at the word _cupcake_, but before _she_ could retort in a violent manner, Rukia grabbed _her_ arm, leaning up to whisper in _her _ear.

"Ichigo! If you get mad at Urahara, he may not help us! Just keep cool! Like chappy~!"

Again, _her _eye twitched. But _she_ sat down, without a word, next to Renji, who was still red. _She_ raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

_Her _harsh tone seemed to snap him out of his daze. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he attempted to form a sentence. Keyword: _attempted_. He ended up failing miserably and looking away towards the ground, eyes wide and face as red as a cherry, and as warm as an oven. Ichigo shrugged it off and turned towards Urahara who sat across from _her_. Rukia was on the other side, between Urahara and Ichigo. While Yoruichi sat inbetween Renji and Urahara.

"Do you know what happened?" Yoruichi asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here." Ichigo scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm." Urahara waved his fan over his face, his free hand holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything that would cause something like this. Have you eaten or drunk anything different?"

"No."

"I'll have to do some tests, then." Urahara stood up and started walking to the door which led to the back of his shop, "Follow me, _Ichifemale_."

"Stop calling me that, damn it!" _she _growled in frustration, reluctantly following the blonde male out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

.:Gender Bender:.

Ichigo KurosakixRenji Abarai

A Bleach Ficlet

Act 4/5

Renji gulped, trying to get his beating heart and racing hormones under control. As soon as he had seen the new and improved Ichigo, his body had reacted in a way that he did not approve of. He had felt this way once more around Ichigo, but it wasn't that strong and was very easy to fend off. But now that he had lost a part and grown one, it was almost _impossible_ to stop the raging hormones. He could feel his body tensing, stomach knotting up and a _certain area_ growing tight. He gulped and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Just when he was about to get his body back under his control, the image of _Ichifemale_ entered his mind, sending his body into a whirlpool of emotions. He was dangling from the edge and had to get his mind off of the female he longed to touch, to hold, to _fondle_.

"Renji? Where are you going?" Rukia asked, watching her red haired friend as he made his way to the door.

"I need some fresh air." he muttered, sliding the door open and slamming it closed. He was hoping that fresh air would help solve the problem, but he highly doubted it. He knew that there was only _one thing_ that would solve his problem, and that involved alot of intimacy with Ichigo. That thought alone was enough to make his manhood jerk, causing a moan to leave his lips.

Slupping against the wall of a nearby building, he slid down until he reached the ground. This was too painful, in more ways than one.

.::*::.

Ichigo tapped _her_ foot impatiently against the ground, watching the blonde scury back and forth across the room, messing with various objects. He motioned for the _female_ to come closer.

"I need a lock of your hair, some blood, and you need to wear _these_." he held a pair of pink clips in his hand, similar to Orihime's, but smaller and with purple butterflies.

_Her _eye twitched, "Is that _really _neccessary?"

"Yep~" Urahara grinned from behind his fan. It was a lie, of course. Ichigo didn't _need_ to wear the clips, but it would amuse Urahara.

With a grunt of annoyance, _she_ grabbed the clips from his hand and placed them in _her _long hair, mumbling curses (mainly aimed at Urahara) under _her_ breath.

"There~" Urahara smiled in amusement, easily hiding his laughter behind a sing song tone, "Now, for the hair and blood~"

Urahara cut Ichigo's arm with a small knife, catching the drops of blood into a tube. Next, he used the same knife to cut a small strand from the end of _her_ long orange hair, also placing it in a small tube. "I need to test these. Come with me."

Ichigo followed the blonde obediantly. Anything,_ she_ thought. _She_'d do _anything_ to get back to _her_ own body.

"Well, I've got some samples~ I just need to test them~" Urahara announced to the two women. "I need someone to escort Ichigo back to his house. Ah~ Renji!"

Renji, who had just returned, raised an eyebrow and stared at the blonde, trying his hardest not to look at Ichigo. His restraint would break if he did. "What?"

"Take _Ichifemale_ home, will you?" Urahara noticed the way Renji was previously acting, and loved to see the redhead squirm. He was one to enjoy others pain, afterall. A bit of sadist, if you will.

"W-W-What?" Renji stuttered, swallowing hard. His resolve would be crushed into millions of pieces if he had to spend so much time with the object of his desire.

"Take him home. I have tests to run~" he sang, leaving the room after pushing Ichigo towards the blushing male.

Renji cleared his throat, turning around, "L-Let's go."

Ichigo blinked, following him out the door. Why was Renji acting so weird?

.::*::.

Halfway through their walk to Ichigo's house, both shinigami froze, sensing a familiar presence near by. No, _two_ familiar presences.

When they looked up, they saw both Gin and Grimmjow standing on a rooftop near by.

Renji scowled, getting into a offensive stance, ready to attack at any given moment.

Grimmjow let out an echoing laugh, throwing his head back. Gin, of course, still had his fox like grin in place as he looked down at the pair. "Look at that. It actually worked."

"Worked?" Renji blinked, muscles relaxing slightly.

"We're responsible for _that_." Grimmjow pointed to the female.

"Y-You're responsible? How?" Renji questioned, feeling a headache beginning to form. This was far too confusing for his tastes.

"We released a toxin in 'is room." Gin chuckled in a psychopathic way, "Supposed to turn 'em into a green, one eyed hollow."

"Well it didn't work! Why the hell did it turn me _female_!" Ichigo screamed, fists clenched.

"We don't know." Gin cocked his head to the side, his grin gone.

"How do we fix this?"

"I can answer that~" Urahara appeared. Yoruichi stood on his left, a grin of pure amusement on her face. Rukia was on his right, face flushed and wide eyes staring at the ground.

"You're done with the tests already?" Renji questioned.

Urahara nodded, covering his grin with his fan, "To reverse the effects of the toxin... you must fall in love." Dramatic pause, "With the opposite sex."


	5. Chapter 5

.:Gender Bender:.

Ichigo KurosakixRenji Abarai

A Bleach Ficlet

Act 5/5

"The...That means..." Ichigo glanced at Renji, cheeks growing warm.

"That's right~" You're going to have to have a little _fun_ with Renji!" Urahara sang, enjoying the way Ichigo squirmed.

Renji gulped, dirty thoughts entering his mind at the word _fun_. Throwing his pride away and ignoring the viewing audience, Renji grabbed Ichigo's wrist, slamming _her_ against the wall, his body pressing against _her_ own and causing a moan to escape _her_ cherry red lips. Renji attacked_ her_ neck, biting and sucking until the area was covered in red marks, letting the world know that _she_ belonged to him.

"R-Renji..." _she _moaned, arching against him as his hand trailed slowly up _her_ shirt. _She _felt like she should be pushing him away, like it was wrong because _she_ was still_ technically_ a male. But _she _couldn't resist his touch. It was intoxicating, like a drug that tasted sweet. _She _wanted more, and Renji would be the one to give it to _her_.

"Ichigo." Renji breathed in _her_ ear before biting down and earning another moan from the orange haired male. His hand moved down to rub _her _thigh under the skirt of _her _school uniform.

"Renji...!" _she _gasped when his free hand reached under _her _shirt, giving her breast a small squeeze. He was glad that _she_ didn't wear a bra. He twisted _her_ erect nipple between his thumb and index, earning another moan that he silenced with his lips. His tongue pushed it's way into _her _mouth, exploring every inch of _her_ wet cavern. Ichigo groaned when their tongue's began to dance, fighting for dominance.

They failed to notice Ichigo's body glow a faint purple.

Ichigo's eyes widened as _she _pushed at Renji's chest. Renji blinked when he pulled away, staring down at the pannicking strawberry.

"Ichigo, what's - " Renji froze, noticing the orange haired _female_'s short hair and much smaller nipple. The two stared at each other before Renji let out a growl.

"Like that's going to change anything." he smashed his lips to Ichigo's once more, biting down roughly on his lip, making the male gasp in surprise.

Whether Ichigo was _male_ or _female_, Renji still loved him. And that love showed through the kisses and touches, making Ichigo's body revert back to it's normal state.

"We _have _to get more of that toxin." Renji grunted, his lips hovering over Ichigo's.

Ichigo's face burned with embarrasment, "U-Urusai!"

Renji chuckled, his arms wrapply securely around the orange haired male's waist.

And so, the mystery of the Gender Bender Switch was solved... and was invoked once more two weeks later. Renji liked his Ichigo _both _ways, and Ichigo wasn't exactly complaining.

Renji had to remember to thank Gin and Grimmjow later, for creating the best invention he'd ever used.


End file.
